


Le pote de mon frère

by Elopez7228



Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - français [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alcool, Blow Jobs, Canon Age Difference, Drogues, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reylo - Freeform, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Rey a 16 ans et a décidé de perdre sa virginité avec le pote de son grand frère.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - français [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253564
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rey est la soeur d’Armitage Hux. Elle a 16 ans.  
> Ben Solo et Armitage ont 26 ans.

Ben était déjà chez Hux quand ce dernier franchit la porte de l’appartement, juste derrière sa petite sœur.

Rey avait 16 ans, un caractère de cochon et une des plus jolies paires de jambes que Ben ait jamais vues.

\- Je te déteste, espèce de connard ! hurla la gamine en traversant le salon, avant d’entrer dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte.

\- Qu’est ce que tu as fait cette fois ? demanda Ben en tendant à son pote la manette de la PlayStation.

Armitage jeta ses clés de voiture sur la table basse, et vint s’affaler sur le canapé à côté de son ami. Acceptant la manette de jeu de la main droite, il saisit le cul du joint dans le cendrier de la gauche et tâta ses poches à la recherche de son briquet. 

\- J’ai chopé cette petite pute en train de rouler des pelles à un mec devant le lycée. Il avait la main sous son t-shirt, je te jure il lui tripotait les nichons devant tout le monde. Je lui ai pété le nez, il est pas prêt de s’approcher de nouveau d’elle. 

\- Qui ne voudrait pas tripoter les nichons de ta sœur, aussi ?! répondit Ben avec un sourire en coin, mais Hux ne trouva pas la plaisanterie amusante.

Il lâcha la manette et saisit Solo par le col, les dents serrées :

\- Moi vivant, personne ne touchera à ma soeur avant son mariage. Pas question qu’elle aille traîner du cul en ville comme toutes ces pétasses. Je suis son grand frère ! Je suis responsable de sa réputation, et je te jure qu’elle va rester pure, et vierge, jusqu’à l’église. 

\- Calme toi mec, elle a 16 ans. Tu tripotais pas des meufs à 16 ans? 

\- C’est pas pareil. Il reste des bières?

\- Non, j’ai pris la dernière tout à l’heure. 

\- Tu fais chier.

Le grand roux se leva, et se dirigea droit vers le frigo, comme pour vérifier si une bouteille n’aurait pas été oubliée derrière les restes de la veille. Mais rien.

Armitage avait 26 ans, comme son pote Ben, avec qui il avait fait le lycée. Depuis la mort de leurs parents tués sur la route quelques années plus tôt, c’était lui qui avait la garde de sa petite sœur Rey, et il était bien décidé à ne rien lui laisser passer.

Ben trouvait son pote un peu dur avec l’adolescente, mais après tout, c’était pas son problème. 

\- Je vais aller acheter des bières et des clopes, dit Hux en s’emparant à nouveau des clés de voiture sur la table basse.

\- Cool. Prend des pizzas aussi, répondit Ben qui récupéra la manette de la console.

\- File moi 20 euros.

Ben chercha son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière, en tira un billet plié en deux qu’il tendit à son pote. Ce dernier s’en saisit et quitta la pièce à grands pas nerveux.

Aussitôt la porte claquée, Ben cria par dessus son épaule :

\- Tu peux sortir, la mioche, il s’est barré.

La porte de Rey grinça, et l’adolescente apparut, les yeux rouges d’avoir pleuré. Elle portait une jupe patineuse et un t-shirt au col large qui lui dévoilait une épaule. Ben lui tendit le joint par dessus le dossier du canapé, elle s’approcha pour s’en saisir et inspirer une bouffée.

\- Je le déteste, ce sale con ! Il se prend pour mon père ! s’exclama Rey en expirant la fumée.

\- Il se sent responsable de toi, c’est tout. Tu t’es vraiment laissée tripoter devant le lycée ?

\- Et alors ? J’ai pas le droit d’avoir un petit ami ?

\- Pas d’après Armitage, non. Il a peur que tu te fasses agresser, ou que tu tombes enceinte. C’est pour ton bien.

\- Tomber enceinte, ça risque pas…

Rey contourna le canapé et vint s’affaler à côté de Ben, posant les deux pieds sur la table basse. Sa jupe remonta sur ses cuisses.

Elle avait des jambes hâlées, satinées, parfaites. Ben résista à l’envie de les toucher.

\- Avec un Cerbère pareil, je suis sure de mourir vierge.

\- T’as 16 ans, cocotte. T’as tout ton temps.

\- À quel âge t’as niqué la première fois, toi?

\- A… je ne sais pas si je devrais avoir cette conversation avec toi. T’as pas l’âge légal.

\- M’en fous. Je regarde du porno tous les soirs et j’me touche !

Ben tourna la tête, bouche bée. Que répondre à ça ? Elle était d’une insolence, cette mioche ! Pas étonnant qu’Armitage devienne chèvre.

Rey haussa les sourcils :

\- Ça te choque ? Tu t’es jamais branlé ?

\- Qu’est-ce que… où veux tu en venir ? 

\- Je vais mourir vierge parce que je suis trop moche pour faire envie à un mec et qu’en plus mon frère defonce les désespérés qui m’approchent !

\- Putain dis pas ça, t’es hyper jolie !

C’était sorti tout seul. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu’elle disait, cette fille au corps de poupée, avec son nez pointu, sa bouche comme un bouton de rose, ses seins minuscules qui pointaient sous son t-shirt et ses jambes de gazelle. Souvent, Ben s’était masturbé en imaginant sa bouche sur sa queue. Il se demandait quel effet aurait sa chatte sous sa langue. Mais elle avait 10 ans de moins que lui et elle était en seconde au lycée. On en avait arrêtés pour moins que ça.

Rey se tourna vers lui :

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, mais je sais que ce n’est pas vrai. Mes seins sont trop petits.

\- Tes seins sont parfaits, arrête.

Et avant qu’il n’ait pu réagir, elle avait saisi sa main pour la poser sur sa poitrine.

Ben sentit le sang affluer dans son bas ventre. A quoi elle jouait ?

Sous sa paume, il sentait battre le coeur de l’adolescente… mais surtout, il sentait le renflement de sa poitrine, le bouton tendre de son téton. D’un mouvement du pouce, il vint l’effleurer, et elle poussa un soupir.

\- Tu sais ce qui ferait vraiment, vraiment chier mon frère ? dit-elle à mi-voix.

Ben secoua la tête. 

Elle continua :

\- Que je perde ma virginité avec son meilleur pote.

\- Merde, Rey !

Le jeune homme recula dans le canapé, mais elle s’approcha, tenant sa main plaquée contre son sein :

\- Tu n’en as pas envie ? Je suis trop moche, c’est ça ?!

\- Putain Rey, tu es bonne à crever, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

\- Tu… tu as déjà fait des trucs ? T’es vraiment vierge ?

\- A quels trucs tu penses ?

\- Je veux dire… à part te masturber devant des pornos… tu as déjà fait quoi ?

\- J’ai déjà sucé Finn. Au lycée. Dans les toilettes.

Fuuuck…

L’image de Rey, à genoux sur un carrelage de toilettes communes, en train d’engloutir la queue de son petit ami Finn s’imposa à Ben. Il bandait pour de bon et tenta de changer de position pour dissimuler son érection.

\- Tu veux voir ? dit-elle, et sans attendre de réponse, elle posa la main sur sa braguette.

Ben tenta de reculer, jeta un œil anxieux vers la porte. Et si Armitage revenait ? Combien de temps serait-il parti ?

Oh et puis merde. Il bandait comme un âne, et si Rey ne s’occupait pas de sa queue il n’aurait pas d'autre choix que de se soulager à la main. Autant faire les choses bien !

Sans mot dire, il hocha la tête. 

Alors Rey vint s’accroupir entre ses jambes, devant le canapé, et défit sa braguette. Sa verge jaillit, raide et enflée, suintant à son extrémité, et Rey plongeant son regard dans celui de Ben, vint y mettre un coup de langue.

\- oh fuck.

La petite bouche de l’adolescente vint engloutir son gland, et descendre progressivement le long de son sexe, avant de remonter et d’entamer, méticuleusement, un va et vient de bas en haut. De la main droite serrée sur la base de sa queue, elle accompagnait le mouvement de sa bouche.

Ben rejeta sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux mi clos, la bouche entrouverte. Sa main droite vint agripper les cheveux de la fille et accompagner le mouvement de sa tête… elle le suçait divinement.

Il avait souvent imaginé Rey lui taillant des pipes, mais la réalité dépassait ses espérances. Elle avait une bouche étroite, une langue chaude, de petites mains, et elle exerçait sur son sexe une succion délicieuse. 

Armitage, garant de la pureté de sa petite sœur ? Bon sang, c’était une telle chaudasse ! 

Il se demanda s’il aurait le temps de la baiser avant qu’il ne rentre. Est ce qu’elle se laisserait faire ? 

Sortant de sa rêverie, il se pencha en avant pour saisir le joint dans le cendrier, et tout en faisant signe à Rey de continuer, il le ralluma pour le fumer. Se faire sucer la queue par la soeur d’Armitage tout en fumant de l’herbe… sa vie était parfaite.

Elle y mettait un bel enthousiasme, serrant son sexe de ses deux mains, et pincant le mégot entre ses lèvres pour libérer ses mains, Ben lui saisit la tête pour l’encourager.

Elle protesta un peu, tenta de le repousser, mais il ne la relâcha pas alors qu’il sentait monter sa jouissance. Si elle continuait à le sucer comme elle le faisait, il allait jouir dans sa bouche. 

\- Je vais jouir dans ta bouche, poupée, l’avertit-il.

Elle fit un geste pour reculer, mais il la maintint en place et donna un coup de rein qui lui arracha une protestation étouffée. 

\- Je vais jouir dans ta bouche et tu vas tout prendre, comme une petite salope. Allez. C’est ce que tu voulais, non ? Jouer les salopes pour faire chier ton frère. Alors on va aller jusqu’au bout.

Elle voulut répondre, mais c’était lui qui donnait le rythme, à présent. Il baisait la bouche de Rey, assez profondément pour jouir de son pouvoir sur elle, mais se réfrénant pour ne pas lui faire mal. 

\- Suce moi fort, ordonna-t-il, et elle obéit.

Sa main contre ses testicules, sa langue contre son gland, et il jouit en poussant un râle. Le sperme gicla et elle en avala une partie, recracha le reste devant elle.

\- Lèche, dit Ben. Nettoie moi ça. 

Toujours à genoux devant lui, Rey déglutit et vint lécher la tache blanchâtre sur l’avant du jean, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus rien. 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui fit signe de se relever. 

\- Approche.

Elle hésita. Approcher comment ?

\- Viens ici, insista-t-il en tapotant sa cuisse.

Alors en prenant appui sur ses épaules, elle vint s’asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Il était très large, d’un volume imposant, la contraignant à écarter les cuisses. C’était ce qu’il voulait, et sa main droite vint se glisser sous sa jupe, tâter sa culotte.

\- Tu es trempée, constata-t-il. Tu as envie de baiser ?

Elle hocha la tête, muette. 

\- Tu fais moins la maline, on dirait. Finn n’a jamais joui dans ta bouche ?

Rey secoua la tête.

\- non. J’ai recraché. 

\- Et bien je pense que tu as appris une leçon aujourd’hui, gamine. Je ne suis pas un mec sympa. Les mecs ne sont pas sympas. Ils essaieront toujours d’abuser de toi. C’est pour ça que ton frère veut te protéger. 

\- Je veux quand même baiser.

\- Putain t’as le feu au cul…

\- Pas toi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Passe moi les clopes.

Rey se retourna pour chercher les cigarettes sur la table. Il n’en restait que deux dans le paquet. Elle en tira une, mais la glissa entre ses lèvres au lieu de la donner à Ben.

\- Depuis quand tu fumes, toi ?

\- Depuis que j’en ai marre d’être prise pour une gamine. Je veux baiser, Ben Solo. Tu vas me niquer, oui ou merde ?!

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui saisit le poignet pour plaquer sa main contre sa chatte humide. Il fit un mouvement des doigts, et elle gémit.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites ma bite. Tu m’as l’air d’être une sacrée peau de vache, je comprends mieux le comportement de ton frère avec toi. Il sait, ce que tu essaies de faire ?

\- Je m’en fous. Plus il va essayer de me contrôler, et plus je serai incontrôlable.

\- Passe le briquet.

Elle le lui donna, et Ben alluma la cigarette que Rey tenait entre ses lèvres. Elle inspira une longue bouffée, puis lui souffla la fumée au visage avant de la lui tendre. Il garda la cigarette entre ses lèvres, à son tour. Sa main gauche était posée sur la cuisse de Rey. Veloutée comme il l’avait imaginée. Lentement, elle remonta sous la jupe, vint saisir sa fesse, repoussant la petite culotte. De la main droite, il frottait son pouce contre le haut de sa vulve. 

Rey, accrochée à ses épaules, ferma les yeux. 

La main de Ben continua son exploration, tira sur la culotte pour se frayer un passage et enfin, vint se plaquer contre le sexe de l’adolescente. Elle n’était pas épilée, mais ses poils pubiens étaient doux et soyeux. Le majeur du jeune homme trouva un passage entre les grandes lèvres et vint glisser de bas en haut, lentement, comme pour la lubrifier à ses propres sucs. Elle tressaillit quand il vint toucher l’entrée de son vagin, cet anneau si sensible. Il demeura à cet endroit un long moment, faisant de petits cercles pour la détendre, et la respiration de Rey accéléra. Délicatement, Ben inséra une phalange, puis deux. Du pouce, il stimulait le clitoris, enflé et proéminent. 

\- Tu es sure que tu veux ma queue ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Parce que serrée comme tu es, je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses la prendre.

\- Je veux ta queue, dit-elle.

Alors, il l’embrassa. 

C’était la première fois qu’il embrassait Rey. Sa bouche avait un goût de sperme et de tabac ; sa langue était divine contre la sienne. Elle s’accrochait à son cou alors qu’il lui dévorait les lèvres, dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné, tout en continuant ses ministrations de la main droite.

Son majeur était entièrement enfoncé en elle, à présent ; son pouce ne quittait pas le clitoris, et elle ondulait du bassin, sur sa main, comme Pour venir chercher son plaisir elle même. 

Elle bougeait contre lui et il sentit remonter son erection. Elle le remarqua aussi car sans cesser de l’embrasser, elle saisit sa verge de la main droite et commença à le branler au rythme de ses hanches. Ils demeurèrent ainsi longtemps, à bouger de concert, les yeux clos, jouant l’un avec l’autre. Baisers, caresses. Salive, sperme et cyprines. Leurs bouches étaient aussi trempées, enflées et chaudes que leurs sexes. 

Le bruit d’une voiture dans l’allée les fit sursauter. Merde, Armitage! Rey descendit des genoux de Ben et fila dans sa chambre. Ben fit de son mieux pour rentrer sa queue, dure comme un cierge, dans son jean. Il s’essuya la bouche, prit un air nonchalant.

\- Voila les bières, des clopes, et trois pizzas. Dit Armitage en déposant son chargement sur l’îlot de la cuisine. 

Ben se leva, vint prendre une bière qu’il décapsula avant de la porter à ses levres.

\- Rey, viens bouffer! J’ai apporté des pizzas! Cria Hux à sa sœur.

La porte de la chambre s’entrouvrit, et Rey en sortit. Ben fit son possible pour prendre un air naturel, mais il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à la sensation de la bouche de Rey sur sa bite, à celle de sa chatte contre ses doigts. Elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres, sans doute pour tenter de dissimuler la rougeur de son visage. 

Putain, à quelques minutes près, il l’aurait baisée, cette petite pucelle nymphomane. Dommage qu’Armitage ne soit pas rentré 10 minutes plus tard.

Ou tant mieux.

Parce que dix minutes plus tard, il les aurait chopés en pleine levrette sur le canapé. Ça aurait été compliqué à expliquer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ils mangèrent les pizzas ; Hux jouait sur la console.

Ben était assis à sa gauche et ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu’à cette occasion manquée de sauter la frangine de ce dernier. Il avait tellement envie de baiser qu’il en avait la tête qui tournait, mais ne voyait pas comment se sortir de la situation. L’entraîner dehors sur un prétexte? Lequel? Envoyer Hux en vadrouille sur un autre prétexte?

Putain, il était bon pour se branler une bonne partie de la soirée ; son érection ne faiblissait pas.

Comme pour lui compliquer la tâche, Rey vint prendre place à coté de lui, au bord du canapé. Elle traînait avec elle un plaid qu’elle jeta négligemment sur leurs genoux. Hux s’en dégagea d’un mouvement du coude ; ça le gênait pour manipuler la manette. 

Presqu’immédiatement, Ben sentit la main de Rey se poser sur sa cuisse, à l’abri sous le plaid, et remonter lentement. Visiblement, elle partageait son ressenti ! Elle avait le feu au cul, cette mioche.

Tout en gardant la tête droite et le regard figé sur l’écran de télé, de l’autre côté de la table basse, Ben passa ses deux mains sous la couverture et entreprit de défaire sa braguette. La main de Rey vint aussitôt se refermer sur sa verge dressée et entreprit de le branler discrètement, à gestes lents.

Armitage était assis à quelques centimètres à droite, concentré sur l’écran, et ne se doutait de rien. Le même Armitage qui avait beugler un peu plus tôt dans la soirée qu’il était le garant de la pureté de sa soeur. Putain, c’était le truc le plus torride qu’il soit arrivé à Ben. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d’un moment dans sa vie où il ait bandé si fort, même pas tout à l’heure, quand elle le suçait.

De la main gauche, il vint chercher la cuisse de l’adolescente et la sentit frémir à ce contact. Elle écarta les jambes, imperceptiblement, pour l’inviter à monter plus haut.

Elle ne portait plus de culotte. Incroyable… Depuis tout à l’heure, elle se baladait avec sa mini-jupe, la chatte à l’air, au nez et à la barbe de son frère. Elle était complètement dingo.

Ça lui plaisait.

Son majeur trouva sa fente, trempée et glissante, et vint chercher le bourgeon de son clitoris. Elle poussa un léger soupir quand il le trouva et commença à le caresser, mais Hux ne remarqua rien.

D’un mouvement qu’il voulait naturel, Ben releva le genou droit pour surelever le plaid… Rey fit de même avec son genoux gauche, tendant la couverture entre eux deux et leur accordant plus d’amplitude… Leurs caresses se firent plus osées. Rey branlait vigoureusement Ben désormais, tout en gardant le regard strictement fixé sur l’écran de télé où s’affrontaient deux personnages animés. Le doigt de Ben frictionnait le clitoris de Rey, qui avait écarté les cuisses autant que possible, et dont le bassin était parfois pris de mouvements incontrôlables. Elle avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. Le jeune homme était persuadé qu’ils étaient flagrants, avec leurs respirations saccadées et les gémissements qu’ils tentaient vainement d’étouffer. Putain, si elle jouissait sous ses doigts, ici, à moins d’un mètre de son frère, il n’était pas certain de ne pas éjaculer directement.

Soudain elle retira sa main, rabattit sa jupe, et se leva.

– Ça va si je mets de la musique ?

Armitage répondit d’un grognement.

– Alexa, mets une playlist rock, ordonna Rey, et bientôt, le son de spotify couvrit celui de la console.

Elle se tenait derrière eux, dans la cuisine, et ne semblait pas décidée à revenir sur le canapé. Ben réfléchit et finit par lancer, d’une voix de fausset :

– Tu veux une bière, Hux ?

– Ouais.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte, derrière le canapé, ouvrit le frigo et saisit trois bières. Il en déposa une sur la table basse pour Armitage, revint à l’ilôt central décapsuler les deux autres. Rey, accoudée au comptoir, n’était pas visible en-dessous des hanches, depuis le canapé. Ben vint se tenir à sa gauche, et glissa sa main sous sa jupe. Elle avait tant mouillé qu’un filet poisseux avait coulé à l’intérieur de sa cuisse. La main du jeune homme vint se loger entre les fesses de l’adolescente, qui écarta les jambes.

Armitage, sur le canapé, leur tournait le dos. Il ne pouvait pas les voir. Et même s’il se retournait, l’îlot les couvrait tous les deux. Ben s’enhardit. Sa main vint écarter les lèvres de Rey, fouiller entre les plis. Dans cette position, ce fut son majeur qui trouva le clitoris et le pouce, l’entrée du vagin. Il pressa contre les deux, et Rey se cambra avec un soupir.

Une idée de génie, la musique ! Ils pouvaient même se permettre de faire du bruit… dans la mesure du raisonnable.

L’adolescente se cramponna ses deux mains alors que Ben fouillait son sexe humide et brûlant. Il poussa son pouce à l’intérieur du vagin, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Du bout du majeur, il titillait le clitoris d’un mouvement vif, et sentait les parois autour de son pouce réagir à ses caresses. Elle avait l’air de prendre son pied… il ne manquait qu’une chose…

Evitant de trop réfléchir, Ben retira sa main et vint s’agenouiller derrière elle.

Il repoussa sa jupe sur ses reins, exposant les globes de ses fesses, et les écartant des deux mains, vint lécher sa chatte par derrière. Rey étouffa un cri en enfouissant son visage dans ses coudes, et se cambra encore davantage comme pour l’encourager.

La sensation de la langue de Ben sur sa chatte était quelque chose de nouveau. Finn lui avait mis un doigt, déjà, à l’occasion, mais il ne l’avait jamais léchée.

Elle voyait bien, dans les films porno, combien les pussy-licking et face-sitting avaient l’air de faire hurler les actrices de plaisir. Même dans les vidéos amateurs, les orgasmes féminins étaient presque toujours administrés par cunnilungus.

C’était une sensation qu’elle n’avait pas pu expérimenter toute seule, avec ses doigts.

Mais ce soir… Elle avait un peu fumé, un peu bu, se sentait légèrement ivre, se tenait à deux mètres seulement de son emmerdeur de frère, et recevait presque sous son nez le premier cunnilingus de son existence.

Et c’était si bon, putain, elle en aurait crié.

Son clito était plus enflé, plus sensible que jamais. Elle avait même la sensation que son vagin avait pris du volume, que son sexe entier était gorgé de sang. Chaque coup de langue de Ben déclenchait une vague brûlante qui remuait son ventre. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir chaud, sentait ses tempes cuire et ses seins se tendre sous son t-shirt. Il buvait à sa source, suçait, léchait, caressait de la pointe de sa langue tour à tour son clito, son vagin et son anus, et elle sentait qu’elle allait jouir sur sa bouche d’un instant à l’autre. Joueur, il ralentit, et elle donna un coup de reins en plein dans son visage pour l’inciter à reprendre.

– Putain, Ben ! gémit-elle.

– De quoi ? lança Armitage depuis le canapé, sans se retourner.

– Non rien, répondit-elle, et elle sentit son amant glousser, contre son cul.

Elle se retourna d’un coup, s’adossa à l'îlot, prenant le risque de ne plus garder Armitage à l’oeil, et releva un genou. Ben vint aussitôt lécher le sexe qu’elle lui offrait, de face, et elle posa son pied sur son épaule pour s’ouvrir davantage. La bouche du pote de son frère vibrait contre son clitoris, ses lèvres le happèrent, un coup de langue vint le chercher par dessous, et elle sentit monter la vague qui allait l’emporter.

Elle s’agrippa au marbre noir pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre, jeta sa tête en arrière et jouit violemment, par à coups qui firent trembler ses cuisses et son ventre. Ben l’accompagna à travers son orgasme, léchant avidement les sucs qui s’écoulaient de sa chatte, alors qu’elle poussait un long cri étouffé entre ses mains.

Armitage se retourna :

– Ça va ? 

– Je, oui ! sursauta Rey. Je me suis tapé le tibia dans l’angle, ça fait hyper mal. C’est rien. 

Le roux fronça les sourcils :

– Où est Ben ?

– Il est là, balbutia Rey, sentant la panique la gagner. 

Ben se releva, se passa une main dans les cheveux, et dit :

– J’avais fait tomber un truc.

– On va aller se pieuter, déclara Armitage en consultant sa montre. Tu restes dormir ici, Ben ?

– Euh, oui… Je prendrai le canapé.

– Okay. Rey, va te brosser les dents et au lit. T’as cours demain.

L’adolescente leva les yeux au ciel.

– C’est bon, t’es pas mon père !

– Fais pas chier, putain. Allez, dégage pendant qu’on range un peu ici.

Elle lui fit un doigt d’honneur et s’éloigna jusqu’à sa chambre, dont elle claqua la porte. Ben fit mine de ranger la cuisine, embarrassé par l’érection qui tendait son jean.

Armitage arrêta la musique et regroupa les bouteilles vides, vida le cendrier, épousseta la table basse mouchetée de miettes de tabac et d’herbe. Un oreiller et une couette furent jetés en travers du canapé ; Ben avait l’habitude de crécher chez Hux régulièrement.

Ben enfila sa veste.

– Tu vas où ? demanda Armitage.

– Je vais sortir la poubelle, et marcher 5 minutes pour fumer.

– Tu peux fumer ici…

– Ouais mais j’ai un peu mal à la tête. Je vais prendre l’air cinq minutes.

Il était de retour un quart d’heure plus tard, après avoir fait un crochet à l’épicerie de nuit, au bout de la rue. Dans sa poche, il cachait une bouteille de vodka et une boîte de capotes.

L’appartement était silencieux, seul filtrait un rayon de lumière sous la porte d’Armitage. Ben s’installa, torse nu, sur le canapé, et entreprit de rouler un nouveau joint. Ses pensées revenaient sans arrêt à la pipe magistrale que lui avait administrée Rey, à sa chatte sous sa langue, à l’étroitesse de son vagin. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir la dépuceler ce soir. S’il lui faisait mal, ils y perdraient tous les deux. La vodka et un peu d’herbe aideraient sans doute.

Il y avait deux heures encore, il n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir toucher cette fille. C’était la petite soeur d’Armitage, et ce dernier était du genre agressif. C’était dingue. Qui aurait cru qu’un tel ouragan se cachait sous ses airs de gamine ?

Putain, 16 ans…

Il ne quitterait pas cet appartement avant de l’avoir baisée. Ils avaient passé le point de non-retour. Devait-il la rejoindre ? Attendre qu’Hux s’endorme ?

Les minutes s’écoulèrent, puis la lumière sous la porte d’Armitage s’éteignit. Ben glissa la main sous son boxer et commença à se caresser, machinalement, juste pour se mettre en forme pour la suite. 

Allongé sur le dos, un bras sous la tête, il entendit grincer imperceptiblement une porte, puis des pas, presque silencieux, sur le carrelage.

Rey approcha, vêtue seulement d’un grand T-shirt en guise de chemise de nuit. Ben leva les yeux pour l’admirer, en contre-plongée, debout derrière lui. Elle saisit le joint du bout des doigts et le porta à ses lèvres, puis l’alluma avec le briquet trouvé sur la table basse.

– Je crois que Cerbère dort, dit-elle en soufflant la fumée.

– Et toi, tu n’as pas sommeil ? Chuchota Ben avec malice.

– J’ai un truc pas terminé. Je n’aime pas laisser des trucs en plan.

– Tu as raison. Il faut toujours finir ce qu’on commence.

A ce moment, Rey monta sur le canapé, par le côté où Ben reposait sa tête. L’instant d’après, elle était à genoux au-dessus de son visage, et il put constater, avec délice, qu’elle ne portait pas de culotte sous sa chemise de nuit. L’adolescente tira une longue bouffée d’herbe, et tout en expirant, descendit sur le visage du jeune homme.

Il reçu son sexe comme on reçoit une ostie, avec vénération.

Ainsi installée sur sa bouche, l’angle était très différent du cunni de la cuisine. Il pouvait la goûter, la toucher, plus en profondeur. Elle ne tarda pas à onduler du bassin contre ses lèvres, portée par ses coups de langue et par les caresses qu’il lui prodiguait.

– Putain, qu’est-ce que c’est cool, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir. C’est bien mieux que les doigts !

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, mais redoubla d’ardeur. Rey se cramponna au dossier du canapé, à sa gauche, pour ne pas s’effondrer sur son amant, alors qu’il la léchait avec avidité. Elle finit par basculer en avant et trouva appui contre son sexe en érection, qu’il n’avait pas cessé de masturber en rythme. Elle referma les lèvres sur le gland violacé et humide devant elle, mais le plaisir dans sa chatte occupait toute son attention et elle ne parvint pas à le sucer dignement. Elle finit par abandonner tout projet de fellation et s’abandonna au plaisir qu’elle ressentait, à ce doigt qui fouillait l’entrée de son vagin et cette langue et ne laissait aucun répit à son clitoris.

– Allons dans ma chambre, souffla-t-elle. Je peux bloquer la porte.

– Okay.

Elle souleva une cuisse pour s’arracher à la bouche de Ben et lui prit la main pour l’entraîner avec elle. Il fit un geste :

– Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, il avait les mains encombrées : un joint neuf, une petite bouteille et une boîte en carton. Tout fut déposé sur la table de nuit. L’instant d’après, Ben la plaquait contre le mur et lui ôtait sa chemise de nuit. Elle avait une poitrine minuscule, la taille fine, et une toison dorée entre les cuisses. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, éperdues, et ils s’embrassèrent passionnément, usant de leurs langues et de leurs dents. Ben descendit les lèvres sur la gorge de Rey, puis sur son sein droit, et en mordilla le téton. Elle poussa un soupir bruyant et l’encouragea à continuer en lui tenant le visage à deux mains. Sans cesser de s’embrasser, ils basculèrent sur le lit une place de l’adolescente. La couette était rose avec des hello Kitty.

– Armitage me prend pour une gamine, ronchonna Rey, 

– Moi pas, répondit Ben en se penchant au-dessus d’elle. 

En quelques gestes, il retira son boxer. Ils étaient désormais nus, tous les deux, et prirent un instant pour admirer leurs corps à la lumière de la lune… Ou était-ce de la timidité ? Rey remonta ses genoux sous son menton.   
– Et maintenant ?

– Tu ne veux plus baiser ?

– Si… Si. Mais je…

– J’ai ce qu’il te faut.

Ben s’assit au bord du lit et saisit la bouteille de vodka qu’il tendit à l’adolescente :

– Allez, trois bonnes gorgées, cul sec.

Elle obéit, toussa un peu.

– Et maintenant, laisse moi faire.

– Okay…

Elle s’allongea, et le jeune homme prit place au-dessus d’elle, entre ses jambes. Appuyé sur un coude, il vint chercher sa chatte du bout des doigts et recommença à la masturber. Sous ses caresses, Rey se détendit et écarta les cuisses, lui permettant de glisser son majeur à l’intérieur de son vagin, tandit qu’il s’occupait du clitoris avec son pouce. Sa bouche vint l’embrasser, sa langue entra entre ses lèvres, et elle lui rendit son baiser, tout en soupirs et en ondulations.

– Je vais tellement bien te baiser, poupée, tu vas voir 36 chandelles.

– Okay.

– C’est tout ? Tu as changé d’avis ?

– Non, j’ai envie que tu me baises. J’en ai marre d’être une gamine. Et je rêve de ta queue depuis super longtemps.

– Tu rêves de ma queue ? Pas de celle de Finn ?

– On s’en fout de Finn. C’est ta main dans ma chatte, là.

– T’es vraiment une garce, tu sais ça ?

– Qu’est-ce qu’on fait aux garces ?

– On les baise, bien fort et bien profond. Je vais te briser en deux.

Elle l’embrassa encore. C’était la première fois qu’on l’embrassait tout en l’insultant, ça avait quelque chose d’étrangement galvanisant. Elle sentait son sexe goutter sous les doigts de Ben, son clitoris enfler à nouveau. Jamais de sa vie elle n’avait eu à ce point envie de jouir, de jouir fort. D’avoir mal, peut-être.

– Je veux ta queue, dit-elle encore.

Sans répondre, Ben retira sa main et saisit une capote dans le boîte. Rey fronça les sourcils :

– C’est pas la peine, les capotes. J’ai jamais couché, j’ai pas de maladies.

– Oh vraiment, répondit son partenaire en déchirant l’enveloppe en aluminium. Et suces la queue de Finn, tu suces ma queue, demain tu suceras celle de je ne sais pas qui, et tu ne veux pas de capotes ?

– Je veux te sentir en entier. Pour ma première fois.

– C’est des phrases de porno, ça. Ils mettent des capotes, même sur youporn. Tu prends la pilule ?

Elle secoua la tête, un peu honteuse. Ben enfila le préservatif sur sa verge d’un geste habile.

– Raison de plus. Je compte bien te défoncer la chatte comme la petite salope que tu es, mais pas question de me retrouver avec une pension alimentaire.

Rey rougit. Le “petite salope” n’avait plus la même saveur qu’auparavant. Ben remarqua son changement d’attitude, mais ne parut pas s’en alarmer. De la main droite, il vint chercher le visage de l’adolescente et l’attira contre sa queue :

– Viens lubrifier un peu, je sais que tu aimes ça. 

Elle obéit et vint mouiller la verge tendue dedans elle d’un filet de salive. Ben poussa son grand contre ses lèvres, et elle ouvrit la bouche.

– Mieux que ça. Montre moi que tu en veux.

Alors elle engloutit, les yeux fermés, les sens en feu, la queue qu’il lui présentait. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, juste le temps de rappeler les rôles de chacun, dans leur relation… et de lubrifier abondement le préservatif.

Elle retomba sur le lit lorsqu’il la repoussa, et il lui écarta les cuisses des deux genoux. Elle le laissa faire, bascula le bassin. Tenant son membre à la main, il le guida entre les cuisses de Rey, caressant sa chatte sur toute la longueur, du clitoris au vagin, et elle se tortilla d’impatience. Enfin, il positionna son gland contre le vagin de la jeune fille, et il poussa.

La chair de Rey résista.

Elle poussa un cri involontaire, surprise par la sensation. Un grincement dans la pièce à côté leur signala qu’ils avaient été entendus. 

– Il va falloir être silencieuse, si tu ne veux pas que ton frère nous chope et nous tue tous les deux.

Rey acquiesça, et couvrit sa bouche des deux mains. Ben poussa encore, quelques centimètres. Il sentait le corps de Rey se dilater sous sa poussée, résister à l’intrusion. Encore un coup de rein, encore quelques centimètres.

Putain qu’elle était bonne !

Cambrée devant lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, les larmes aux yeux, elle pointait vers lui ses tétons dressés, et il vint en sucer un, avec application, tout en opérant une nouvelle poussée.

Elle poussa un nouveau cri de douleur, tenta de refermer les cuisses dans un réflexe, mais il la bloqua sous lui de tout son poids, mordit dans son téton, et poussa encore. 

C’est un gémissement qui s’échappa de la gorge de l’adolescente, et tous deux se figèrent. Sous la porte, un rayon de lumière : Armitage s’était levé.

– Rey, est-ce que ça va ? Dit-il en frappant à sa porte.

– Ça va ! balbutia Rey. Je me suis fait un torticolis. Ça va passer.

– Okay. On verra demain si ça dure.

– Oui ! Bonne nuit.

Il s’éloigna et la lumière s’éteignit de nouveau. Ben profita de cet instant de confusion pour reculer les hanches, se retirer presque entièrement, et pénétrer de nouveau Rey, brutalement, en une seule poussée.

Elle ne cria pas cette fois, mais écarquilla les yeux dans une grimace de douleur. Des deux mains il lui saisit les hanches, la souleva pour ajuster la pénétration, et commença à bouger.

Bordel, c’était peut-être la meilleure baise de sa vie.

Elle était serrée comme aucune des meufs qu’il avait niquées avant. Divine. Chaude, trempée, enveloppant sa bite à la perfection. Il ressentait chaque parcelle de son vagin, un fourreau moelleux sur mesure pour sa queue. Bouger en elle avait quelque chose d’irréel. Le mouvement sur sa queue était fabuleux, et il ne tarda pas à ahaner, à son tour, alors qu’il augmentait le rythme. Le lit grinçait juste assez pour qu’il ait peur de se faire prendre. Il y aurait quelque chose de glorieux à se faire surprendre par Armitage, la queue enfoncée jusqu’aux boules dans la chatte de sa petite soeur. Cette seule idée augmentait l’adrénaline et le plaisir de baiser Rey.

Elle semblait partager son sentiment, car elle ne pleurait plus désormais, mais se mordait la lèvre en s’accrochant à ses épaules. Ben se redressa pour adopter une position accroupie et issa Rey jusqu’à lui, où il entreprit de la baiser avec brutalité. Elle était cambrée et chaque coup de rein faisait balloter ses petits seins pointus tandis qu’elle empoignait les draps pour se maintenir en place.

– Putain c’que t’es bonne, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. T’es parfaite pour ma queue.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il continua à la pilonner, brutalement. Repoussant ses cuisses, il remonta les genoux de l’adolescente et vint déposer ses chevilles sur ses épaules. Il changea l’angle de pénétration et ainsi offerte, Rey commença à gémir, un son de gorge, qui évoquait aussi bien la douleur que la soumission. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les hanches de la jeune fille et la fendit de grands coups de reins en poussant des grognements gutturaux. Son front était moite, ses joues étaient rouges. Il avait envie d’elle à en crever, envie de la baiser, encore et encore, brutalement, et n’était pas certain que même une fois qu’il aurait joui au fond de sa chatte, il trouverait la tranquillité. 

Il lui fallait autre chose, et il s’arracha soudain à son vagin pour empoigner sa taille des deux mains et la retourner brutalement sur le lit. Le meuble grinça et percuta la table de nuit, faisant trembler les murs. Ben ne la relâcha pas, releva sa croupe et la pénétra à nouveau, en levrette, alors qu’elle écrasait son visage dans son oreiller. Elle poussa des cris aigus étouffés par le coussin alors qu’il la pilonnait vigoureusement, profondément, et lui claquait les fesses. 

– Rey, ça va ? lança Hux depuis la pièce adjacante.

Ben cessa de bouger. Elle arracha son visage du coussin :

– Oui ça va ! je me suis cognée dans la table de nuit.

– Tu arrêtes ton numéro et tu dors maintenant ! 

– Oui, oui !

Ben reprit son mouvement, galvanisé par cette interruption, et Rey mordit l’oreiller pour étouffer ses cris. Elle le sentit peser sur elle, sur son dos, alors qu’il lui saisissait les seins pour les pincer et enfin, il se crispa contre ses fesses et avec des mouvements désordonnés du bassin, éjacula longuement.

Ils retombèrent alors tous les deux sur le lit, moites de transpiration. Ben se retira et ôta le préservatif. Il était souillé de sang.

L’homme roula sur le dos et Rey s’assit, en se tenant la vulve à deux mains.

– Ça va ? dit-il en tendant le bras vers le joint, sur la table de nuit.

– Ça brûle un peu, répondit Rey.

– Va faire pipi, peut-être un peu d’eau froide aussi. Ensuite reviens fumer, ça va te détendre.

– Okay.

Elle se leva, et à petits pas, quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bains. Ben alluma le joint et inspira une longue bouffée.

Lorsqu’elle revint, elle paraissait un peu moins crispée. Elle but trois gorgées supplémentaires de vodka et prit le joint des mains de Ben. Assise au bord du lit, elle fuma longuement, les yeux fermés.

Demain, elle irait au lycée. Les gens ne sauraient pas ce qui a changé, mais elle ne serait plus la dernière pucelle. Elle avait baisé, elle aussi. Il était temps d’entrer dans la cour des grands.

Et demain soir, en rentrant, elle retrouverait Ben, sur le canapé, avec sa bière et sa clope. Peut-être qu’ils baiseraient encore. 

Peut-être qu’ils le feraient sous le nez d’Armitage. 

Peut-être qu’il les surprendrait.

Peut-être qu’elle n’attendait que ça. 


End file.
